Forgiven
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: The war has ended and on a trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione spots Narcissa sitting alone in a coffee shop and decides to have a conversation with the once said Death Eater..But will she be forgiven with all the things she's done?


**Title: **Forgiven

**Characters: **Narcissa and Hermione

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **The war has ended and on a trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione spots Narcissa sitting alone in a coffee shop and decides to have a conversation with the once said Death Eater..But will she be forgiven with all the things she's done?

* * *

><p><em>Couldn't save you from the start,<em>

_Loved you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence, makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

Hermione struggled to keep hold of her excited two year old daughter, Rose. Another baby was on the way, and as much as Hermione was looking forward to her second child, it was hard work looking after one.

"Sssh Rose. Calm down, there that's it. I'll get you some ice scream on the way back,would you like that?" She asked as she put Rose down and held her hand.

Rose looked up with her brown eyes, just like hers and she nodded happily before going back to gazing in wonder at the town ahead of her.

It was quite today, shops were still recovering their business from the war as well as the people. They had lost so much..So many lives...

"Mummy," Rose tugged at her trouser sleeve and Hermione looked down.

Her face softened. "Yes Rose?"

"Pwease can I see that lady? She looks lonely," Rose pointed to someone in the distance as they passed a book shop and Hermione looked up to see who she was pointing too.

_Oh, for so long, I've tried to shield you from the world,_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

Rose was right. The woman looked quite lonely, and possibly very sad. Hermione new who this woman was with her long blond hair and cold eyes and the mother of one of her childhood bullies...

Narcissa Malfoy.

Before Hermione could say anything to Rose about leaving the woman alone, Rose bounced off towards her, smiling all the way, to Narcissa.

Rose looked up shyly at first from behind the table before she peaked out and smiled at Narcissa.

"Hello," She said. Narcissa looked down and her eyes widened as she saw Rose.

"Hello young one, have you lost your mother?" She asked concerned.

Rose shook her head.

"Nope."She said cheerily. "She's over there," She pointed to Hermione as Hermione jogged over to them.

"I'm sorry. She ran out of my reach, she hasn't caused any trouble I hope?" Hermione asked her as she picked up Rose.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done forgiven_

Narcissa eyes widened as she realized who she was talking too but she quickly shook her head. "No. Why don't you sit down? I would like some company once in a while..."

Hermione hesitated. Should she sit down with the woman who's sister tortured her? The one that saved Harry's life? The scar of where the word, 'Mudblood' was still there, on her arm, the nightmares crept up on her every night...

"Pwease mummy. I'll like to meet new people," Rose begged and Narcissa gave a slight smile.

Hermione sighed. "Okay. But no moaning understand?" Rose nodded and Hermione sat down opposite Narcissa.

"What is your name young one?" Narcissa asked.

"Rose. Rose Weasley," She said proudly. "What is your name?"

"Narcissa,"

"Nar-issa?" Rose asked and Hermione gave a slight giggle.

"No darling. Say it after me, Nar,"

"Nar," Rose said, saying it loud and clear.

"Ci,"

"Ci,"

"Ssa,"

"Ssa,"

"Now say it whole. Narcissa," She said slowly. Rose paused for a second testing it out and she let out a wide smile.

"Narcissa. Narcissa. You have a very pretty name,"

Rose turned to her mother, smiling broadly.

_I watched the clouds drifting away,_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

Narcissa looked at Hermione. She was very touched by her daughter. It was possibly one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to her in a long time.

"Thank you Rose." She said softly.

"Sorry for disturbing you-" Hermione began but Narcissa waved her hand as though it was nothing.

"No. Don't apologise. It should be me that should be doing that..." She sighed. Rose had now taken interest in looking at the passers by from Hermione's lap.

"Why? The War is over, you're family are forgiven after what you did for Harry."

"I know, but still there is hostile between us and Andromada is still grieving over the loss of her daughter and son-in-law and I don't think she'll ever forgive me for choosing Bellatrix's side..." Narcissa sighed heavily.

Hermione gave a slight wince at Bellatrix's name. She was long gone dead, but after what that _horrible, evil, _woman did to her, she couldn't bring herself to say her name,

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world,_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned her name," Narcissa said, realising what she said.

Hermione gave a weak smile. "It's okay. She was your sister, but after what she did to me at your Manor..." She bit her lip. "I still have nightmares about it. Once every week or so, I see her leering at me, craving the word 'Mudblood' into my arms with that _knife. _I still have the scar upon my arm, faded but still there,"

"Bella was always...the barbaric one." Narcissa eyes darkened a bit. "She was always obsessed, I admit that. She liked to be in control. I was the youngest sister, but I loved my two sisters dearly. The Dark Lord changed Bella, a lot and it changed me even though I never bore the mark."

_You gave up the fight,_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done forgiven_

"I never had siblings," Hermione confessed. "I was the only child. I'm changing that for Rose so she doesn't become as lonely as I've felt."

"With two sisters, we always competed against each other, see who was our parents favourites. Now I look back on it, I realize our parents didn't care much about us..."

Hermione almost felt sorry for Narcissa. For all that she's been through, with her husband, her family and the war, she deserved a little bit of freedom.

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked. Why, why was she asking about how Draco was when he was her childhood enemy for years?

"He's fine. He's got a son now, Scorpius he's called."

Hermione smiled. Draco, a father? Now that was something she can't imagine.

"Congratulations. I'm expecting my second child sometime soon, we reckon it's going to be a boy,"

Narcissa smiled. "Draco was an only child, so I hope he'll change that. Lucius and I always wanted two children, but after a miscarriage, I could not bear anymore,"

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's a long time ago now. Lucius has changed for the better and I still love him even if people do not trust us, but that doesn't matter so long we have each other,"

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why has fate deceived me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why do you leave me in silence?_

Hermione studied Narcissa. She had changed. The war changed them all. Maybe she could be forgiven. Pureblood society doesn't matter anymore now, it was all foolish instincts that made them go into war. They were all too young to fight. So young. So brave. So much ahead of them.

They lost so many loved ones. Too many. Fate chosen them to join death. But Hermione knew her time would come soon, but not for many years.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done forgiven_

Hermione looked at Rose. They created a better and safer world for the future children. A safer world where there was no more war. No more fighting but only love and friendship.

She outstretched her hand and she smiled at Narcissa.

"I forgive you,"

And she meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note- <strong>The song is by my all time favourite band called Within Temptation. Go check them out now or I'll Imperio you all!xD


End file.
